emociones frias y raras
by Toaneo07
Summary: gazelle comienza a sentir emociones raras ,respecto por una de sus compañeras de equipo ,lo cual lo lleva a pasar situacion que normalmente no esta ascontumbrado a pasara ,y solo porque ella lo abrazo.rhionnexfusuke.


_**Hola gente fanática de inazuma eleven y bueno quiero traerle aquí a otra de mis parejas locas, aunque claro tuve una contribución bien importante de parte de **__**inayaon,**__** así que mil gracias y espero que todos disfruten este one-shot.**_

_**En fin rhionne era miembro del equipo polvo de diamante, tiene cabello naranja y siempre poseía una máscara blanca, en fin es hasta ahora la única chica que poseo dato de polvo de diamante así que bueno.**_

_**Keeve es otra miembro del equipo de gaia, posee cabello purpura de un tono rojizo ,piel morena y de la misma altura que ulvida ,en este one-shot no tiene pareja ,solo tendrá participación.**_

_**En fin continuo.**_

En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraba el equipo que se autoproclamaba mas frio que la oscuridad misma, polvo de diamante, estos se encontraban discutiendo sobre un asunto referente a un partido que tuvieron anteriormente.

-pero gazelle-sama no fue nuestra culpa, intentamos derrotarlo con todas sus especificaciones ,pero esos tontos humanos fueron más hábiles-decía gokka tratando de excusarse ,gazelle frunció el seño y dirigió su vista llena de enojo hacia su equipo, algo que no hacía muy seguidamente.

-como se te ocurre decir eso, NOSOTROS SOMOS EL EQUIPO DE ELITE, POLVO DE DIAMANTE-dijo con enojo que hizo que su equipo temiera, excepto una peli naranja que en realidad estaba indiferente por la situación-así que gracias a ustedes montón de ¡!INUTILES! ,hemos quedado en vergüenza frente a los de gaia y prominencia.

-pero gazelle-sama nosotros…-dijo frost temeroso, pero un de pronto un balón cubierto por una capa de hielo paso a una gran velocidad solo a unos centímetros de su rostro, lo cual casi todos retrocedieron unos pasos causado por la acción de su líder.

-no quiero oír peros, ahora vayan a prepararse que a partir de mañana comenzaran un entrenamiento intenso, así que….!MUEVANSE!-dijo con enojo en su voz el albino, casi todos los miembros del equipo se retiraron de inmediato, muchos estaban asustados, otros enojados, pero una solo estaba intrigada.

Fusuke solo se dispuso a tomar algunos pasos para recuperar su acostumbrada calma, para después cerrar los ojos para tratar de estar en calma, pero le constaba mucho trabajo, cada vez que se tranquilizaba, le llegaba a la mente el humillante empate que tuvo con Raimon, aunque para el instituto alíen, era igual una derrota, mas siendo de la clase elite, de pronto gazelle abrió los ojos sorprendidos ya que sintió como unos delicados y suaves brazos rodearon su cuello desde la parte trasera.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto con frialdad más o menos aparentada tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y sorpresa para entender esa acción extraña de su subordinada.

-un abrazo es mejor cura que mil palabras, alguien que siempre se mantiene sereno en los peores momentos, que se enoja, es algo muy malo, te doy un abrazo porque la situación lo amerita-dijo rhionne con una voz monótona aferrándose más al chico ,haciendo que su fría mascara tocara la piel del albino ,lo cual gazelle sintió un pequeño pero agradable escalofrió pasar por toda su espalda ,así duraron varios segundos lo cual el frio gazelle le pareció horas ,más raro parecía que no le incomodaba ,pero noto que rhionne rompió el contacto que mantenía los 2 jóvenes ,gazelle volteo la vista claramente sorprendido ,pero vio que la chica ya estaba tomando camino hacia su habitación-me despido gazelle-sama.

-¿rhionne?-pregunto en voz baja, rhionne se detuvo y con lentitud voltea la vista para encarar a su líder, y noto algo que hizo que sonriera bajo su máscara, para después proseguir su camino.

-gazelle-sama, debería ir a la enfermería, parece que posee las mejillas muy rojas, de seguro se enfermo-dijo rhionne con una voz monótona pero con un hilo de gracia, así después siguió su camino, gazelle solo se quedo viendo donde se había ido esa chica, para después captar la indirecta que le hizo la peli naranja, este se llevo su manos a su mejilla y noto que estaban calientes.

-¿me sonroje?...no, de seguro estaré enfermo por el enojo-dijo gazelle aun con el rostro levemente pero notable sonrojado, este solo suspiro y pensó en que debería hacer en ese momento-mejor iré a la enfermería

_(….)_

En la sala principal de las reuniones de los capitanes de los equipos del instituto alíen, se encontraba hiroto, burn y gazelle, este último muy pensativo, ya que no tenía nada, algo que confirmo a su pequeña visita en la enfermería desde hace 2 días, lo cual ha tratado de averiguar, el porque primera vez en toda su vida se había sonrojado, mientras que los otros 2 solo discutían la próxima movida contra el equipo Raimon.

-Gran qué te parece si escogemos nuestros mejores jugadores y formemos al génesis definitivo para enfrentarnos a Raimon-dijo burn, lo cual hiroto negó su petición.

-sabes que no apruebo la uniones de equipos, además no sería divertido, deseo ver lo que hará endo y su equipo-dijo hiroto, lo cual burn solo bufo en voz baja, así burn puso su vista en el albino.

-¿y tú qué piensas gazelle?-pregunto burn, lo cual hiroto también puso atención, para ver que el albino por casi se le sale un hilo de saliva por estar concentrando en sus pensamientos.

-eh ¿qué?-pregunto despistadamente Fusuke, lo cual los 2 peli rojos se sorprendieron ya que primera vez que el albino no interrumpió en nada durante toda la conversación y ahora resulta que ni prestaba atención.

-…ehh mmm gazelle ¿Qué te sucede? estabas muy pensativos-pregunto intrigado hiroto, burn noto que gazelle desvió la mirada mientras poco a poco su mejillas se enrojecía notoriamente, lo cual el capitán del equipo de prominencia se asusto a cantidad.

-GAZELLE ESTAS ARDIENDO, DEBEMOS DE LLEVARTE A LA ENFERMERIA-grito burn levantándose de su asiento para tomar al albino, sorprendentemente lo acompañaba hiroto, así los 2 peli rojos llevaban a rastras a Fusuke, pero este seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que noto como lo estaban llevando, este se soltó y pateo a burn en….bueno lo pateo, haciendo que hiroto se preocupara por su amigo caído, el albino vio el daño que hizo, y entendió que ya no aguantaba las dudas que tenia.

-YA NO AGUANTO MAS-grito Fusuke comenzando a correr para dirigirse a la habitación de la peli naranja, lo cual durante su travesía pateaba a todos lo que tuvieran en su camino, hasta algunos de gaia, lo cual muchos se sorprendieron por su resistencia, lo que un hombre decidido haría.

Mientras que burn que se pudo recuperar, un poco, junto a hiroto comenzando a perseguir a Fusuke, pero a diferencia del albino, estos lo hacían con velocidad normal, lo que hizo que perdieran su pista. Fusuke llego a la habitación de rhionne, lo cual comenzó a sudar y a temblar, algo que hizo que su enojo creciera, ya que no entendía esa nueva actitud que tenía desde ese encuentro con la chica, así con un poco de fuerza abrió la puerta de la recamara.

-RHIONNE DEBO DE HAB…..-no pudo terminar de decir cuando vio el interior de la habitación, más específicamente a la chica que se encontraba en ella.

_(….)_

Hiroto y nagumo se encontraba viendo por todos lados para encontrar al albino, no solo eso, habían varios miembros de los 3 equipos, que por ordenes de sus superiores, lo acompañaban, cuando nagumo por fin lo pudo ver, lo cual se encontraba frente a una habitación, pero le extraño que estaba paralizado.

-oigan ya lo enco…-dijo nagumo o burn, pero como todos vieron lo que ocurrió se quedaron callados, vieron con asombros como el frio gazelle, le brotaba desde su nariz un hilo notorio de sangre, además toda su cara estaba roja, algunos de polvo de diamante que estaban ahí se desmayaron para volver a la vida otra vez para ver lo que sucedió después.

-PERVETIDOOO-grito una voz de una chica desde el cuarto donde gazelle miraba, todos abrieron los ojos para ver como un zapato se incrusto en el rostro del albino mandándolo hacia la pared, incrustado de paso su cabeza también, lo cual hay si los miembros de polvo de diamantes presentes si se desmayaron.

Hiroto y nagumo tenía la quijada bien abierta, pero cayó al suelo cuando vieron que la habitación ya antes mencionada salía una chica de cabellera naranja, lo cual estaba suelto llegándolo hasta la cintura, una de su mano la tenía sobre una máscara que trataba inútilmente poniéndola en su rostro, y la otra sostenía una toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo, lo cual la mayoría, hasta hiroto y nagumo expulsara un rastro casi notorio de sangre desde su nariz.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE VERME SIN MI MASCARA PUESTA-grito indignada rhionne, la mayoría de los chicos se golpearon la frente, la chica era muy reservada respecto a su máscara, ya que para ella, si alguien ve algo de su rostro, para ella era lo mismo que la vieran desnuda y Fusuke cumplió con los 2 requisitos, la vio desnuda y por un milisegundo su la peli naranja entro a su habitación poniéndole seguro esta vez, mientras que los 2 capitanes fueron a ver al caído gazelle.

-esto si fue un tremendo espectáculo-dijo burn viendo como aun la sangre salía del albino, lo cual hiroto solo suspiro.

-esperemos que esto no vaya de mal a peor-dijo hiroto mientras que con ayuda del otro peli rojo cargaron a Fusuke hacia la enfermería, esperando que esta vez tenga a su amigo cruel, sereno y sobre todo frio a la normalidad. Que equivocado estaban.

_(…..)_

Nuevamente en la sala de reuniones de los líderes de los equipo del instituto, solo se encontraba los 2 peli rojos pero no estaban solo, se encontraba con ellos ulvida y keeve, las chicas del equipo gaia, lo cual habían regresado de parte de una misión ultra mega súper peligrosa puesta por su superior y hermano Gran/hiroto y la misión era…

-COMO QUE NO AVERIGUARON NADA-grito enojado burn, ya muchos problemas han tenido y no han conseguido nada de información.

-¿que querías? Rhionne es muy callada, no nos quiere decir lo que ocurre, al parecer ella tiene algo con gazelle-dijo keeve apartando su cabello purpura con un tono rojizo, burn solo se golpeo la frente por su creciente frustración.

-¿y porque era tan importante hermano?-pregunto ulvida dirigido hacia hiroto, el cual solo suspiro.

-desde _el accidente_, gazelle ha actuado raro, se pone nervioso cuando entrena con su equipo, casi no habla, cuando burn lo molesta sobre lo de rhionne, gazelle se sonroja o se desmaya, y lo que más da terror es que ya no es tan frio, es mas esta mañana dijo buenos días, EL ODIA LAS MAÑANAS Y EL DIA Y SALUDARNOS-dijo hiroto al borde del colapso por el estrés, era compresible, uno de tus compañeros que cambie de repente era un tema de preocupación.

-…ja…ja…jajajajJAJAJAJAJAJ-rieron las 2 chicas, lo cual descoloco a los peli rojos, es mas comenzaron a enojarse y mucho, pero hiroto al menos lo disimula.

-¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?-pregunto burn pateando su asiento con toda su fuerza, pero ni eso sirvió las chicas seguían riendo a carcajada, hiroto solo tosió levemente para que sus hermanas se calmaran y respondieran la pregunta.

-ay, los chicos de aquí solo piensan en futbol-dijo keeve aun riendo, lo cual burn ya se estaba enojando de nuevo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto hiroto, lo cual las 2 chicas se miraron entre ellas y voltearon la vista para ver a los peli rojos.

-GAZELLE ESTA ENAMORADO-dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo cálidamente, oficial el estrés es malo, el pobre de hiroto se desmayo por la noticia, por otro lado burn solo suspiro aliviado.

-menos mal, por un momento pensé que…..QUE….!QUUUEEEE!-dijo burn claramente sorprendido, este comenzó a pensar rápidamente para encontrar lógica a este asunto, ulvida y keeve solo vieron como un hiroto dormía por el desmayo y a un burn al borde del daño mental ,así las 2 chicas suspiraron y se vieron con una sonrisa.

-parece que es hora de darle una ayudita al chico mas frio que el hielo-dijo ulvida y así salieron de la sala dejando a los peli rojo sufriendo sus respectivo ataques nerviosos.

_(….)_

Gazelle se encontraba meditando en el campo de futbol, ya ha pasado una semana desde el suceso que tuvo con rhionne, lo cual se ha matado buscando la respuesta de su actitud respecto a eso, es más, en la mañana tuvo un sueño donde la llevaba entre sus brazos, además poseía un vestido blanco que le hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que era, pensamiento por lo cual Fusuke no lo podía evitar, por un milisegundo vio su rostro y le pareció ver un ángel ,por eso ya era costumbre soñar con ella ,cosas como caminar por un campo mientras nevaba ,otra era que estaban tomados de la manos viendo el atardecer y la más reciente era que se habían casado cerca de un lago congelado para darle un toque de magia a la boda ,cosa por la cual lo llevo decir buenos días en la mañana.

-AHHHH ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Cómo me quito estos pensamientos?-grito desesperado el albino, mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabellera blanca.

-nosotras sabemos, si quieres te ayudamos-dijo una voz lo cual hizo que el albino se volteara sorprendido para ver que era ulvida y keeve.

-no necesito ayuda de nadie-dijo fríamente mientras volteaba la vista, pero no espero recibir un zapato directo a su cabeza.

-NO ME VENGAS CON HACERTE EL CHULO CON NOSOTRAS, TE AYUDAREMOS, LO QUIERAS O NO-grito con furia keeve, mientras que Fusuke volteaba la vista para verla con enojo-si quieres te ayudamos con ese pequeñito problema llamada rhionne.

-COMO TE ATREVES EN…espera ¿dijiste rhionne?-pregunto Fusuke ,las 2 chicas sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que el albino desviaba la vista sonrojado ,así las 2 chicas lo tomaron por los brazos ,haciendo que Fusuke se incomodara-esperen ¿Qué están haciendo?

-te ayudaremos, pero primero necesitas sentarte tranquilamente, esto será una larga charla-dijo keeve lo cual hizo que el albino se sentara en una banca donde normalmente se sienta los miembros de un equipo en el campo de futbol.

-bien pero comencemos con lo principal ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?-dijo ulvida sonriendo malvadamente, si, Fusuke está en problema.

-espera, yo sé eso no hay ne…-dijo Fusuke tratando de excusarse para no escuchar esa conversación pero fue callado por las chicas.

-lo sabemos, pero no nos arriesgaremos si lo sepas correctamente, además, será divertido verte como te retuerce por esto-dijo keeve sonriendo malvadamente, lo cual Fusuke solo trago saliva, así da inicio a la charla.

_(….)_

Rhionne caminaba con pasos lentos, se dirigía a la cancha de entrenamiento para una reunión urgente del equipo polvo de diamante, noto que era un poco tarde para una reunión, pero igual debía ir, y no solo eso, deseaba ir.

_-gazelle-sama, ha actuado raro últimamente, le pedí disculpa por mi atrevimiento en golpearlo, aunque nadie me mira sin mi mascara_-pensaba rhionne lo cual veía el pasillo donde caminaba para dirigirse al lugar ya citado ,así vio la puerta del lugar y comenzó a abrirla-_pero me gusto que me viera sin mis mascara ,hace tanto que alguien lo ha hecho_.

Así entro al lugar y noto que el lugar estaba vacío, mas sospechosamente había una neblina que dificultaba la visibilidad, así comenzó a ver por todo el lugar para ver la razón de su presencia en ese lugar.

-¿gazelle-sama?-pregunto rhionne al aire, así vio que desde la neblina venia caminando Fusuke, poseía una de sus manos en su espalda, mientras se notaba en su rostro que estaba nervioso, además estaba sonrojado notablemente, lo cual le causo intriga a la peli naranja.

-hola rhionne….yo… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto nervioso el albino, lo cual la peli naranja se alarmo, una cosa que su líder ya no es tan frio en los entrenamiento, ahora resulta que está nervioso.

-gazelle-sama ¿está usted bien?-pregunto preocupada rhionne, gazelle solo suspiro y negó con su cabeza, mientras se acercaba mas a la chica.

-rhionne, desde hace días he actuado raro, y aun no entendió del todo eso, pero…..alguien, más específicamente 2 personas, me lo explicaron pero agregaron cosas muy perturbadora al tema, cosas muy innecesarias que de seguro no dormiré hoy-dijo Fusuke haciendo un rostro de asco, mientras temblaba por recordar la experiencia, rhionne solo movió su cabeza de un lado en señal de confusión.

-mmmmm, y exactamente ¿qué es lo que tiene gazelle-sama?-pregunto rhionne confundida.

Fusuke solo suspiro y desde la mano que tenía en su espalda le dio una flor blanca, lo cual la peli naranja se sorprendió y se sonrojo, claro no notable por su máscara, así con nerviosismo tomo el objeto con delicadeza, así al tocar su fría mano sintió el mismo escalofrió, raro pero agradable que sintió en el momento que lo abrazo haces días, sin que supiera el albino también sintió lo mismo, así duraron varios segundo con el contacto ,así Fusuke se acerco y sin previo avisos le planto un beso ,lo cual rhionne abrió los ojos ,ya que por la máscara no sintió ese contacto ,lo cual se sintió triste inexplicablemente.

-veras….yo….me he sentido raro….siento algo por ti….y no puedo ocultarlo más-dijo Fusuke un poco triste, rhionne solo llevo su otra mano a su máscara y lentamente se la retirar para después tirarla al suelo, así bajo la vista para que su cabellos cubriera en parte su rostro, Fusuke llevo su otra mano al mentón de la chica y comenzó a subirlo lenta y delicadamente.

-yo….creo que…he sentido….lo mismo gazelle-sama-dijo rhionne tímidamente ,lo cual sorprendió al albino ,ya que la peli naranja solo hablaba secamente y con una voz monótona, así Fusuke vio completamente el rostro de la chica ,poseía facciones finas ,tenía una línea vertical debajo de cada ojos ,asemejándose a unas lagrimas ,tenía los ojos azul oscuro profundo ,lo cuales Fusuke se perdió en ellos ,mientras acariciaba con lentitud el rostro de la chica ,lo cual la hacía sonrojar con sus caricias-gazelle-sama…..ahora…si puede…besarme.

Así sin decir nada mas el albino acerco su rostro a la chica para comenzar a rosar sus labios con los de ellas, así duraron primero sabiendo la forma de los labios del otro, hasta que finalmente hicieron contacto, al principio fue lento y pausados para acostumbrarse al otro, hasta que poco a poco tomo pasión, así duraron besándose pidiendo ansias de mas ,así llevaron sus manos libres al rostro del otro para darle pequeñas caricias ,lo cual durante el beso hizo que rhionne gimiera un poco ,lo cual de pronto escucharon un pequeño pero oíble sonido.

-eh que ah-decía Fusuke al separarse de la peli naranja para ponerle atención donde escucho el sonido, rhionne extrañada posa su ojos donde estaba viendo el albino.

_-¿Qué creen que harán?_

_-no lo se, pero juraría que se iban a comer entre ellos._

-¿QUIEN ESTA HAY?-grito furioso el albino, mientras rhionne alarmada buscaba su máscara con una mano mientras la otra que tenia aun la flor blanca cubría su rostro, solo le permitiría a gazelle ver su rostro ,nadie más. Así desde una parte oculta salieron hiroto, nagumo, ulvida y keeve lo cual hizo que el enojo del peli blanco creciera-les dije que no me molestaran.

-calma gazelle, solo pasábamos por aquí-dijo nagumo tratando de excusarse desinteresamiento, clara señal que tenía miedo, gazelle solo suspiro, pensaba dejar el asunto hay e irse con rhionne a otro lugar pero vio como hiroto y nagumo tenía….¡¿PALOMITAS! , Fusuke solo bajo la vista y la alzo para lanzar una mirada llena de frialdad y llena de determinación.

-hoy caerán, los dos caerán, por el honor de polvo de diamante y mi novia rhionne PAGARAN-dijo Fusuke y comenzó a perseguir a los peli rojos, una que otra veces le lanzaba un balón. Por otro lado las chicas solo veían la escena tranquilamente, así ulvida se acerco a rhionne, lo cual la peli naranja ya tenía puesta su máscara.

-me alegro por ti, esperamos que contigo ya no sea tan frio-dijo ulvida mientras que keeve solo reía por los golpes de los pelo rojos, rhionne solo se dio vuelta y se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

-a mí me gusta así, frio como la oscuridad-dijo monótonamente rhionne, mientras ulvida solo suspiro y siguió viendo el espectá por el pasillo rhionne contemplaba la flor que le había dado el albino para verla en todo su esplendor, lo cual bajo su mascara sonrió y se sonrojo al recordar el beso que tuvo con su capitán- y hasta en la oscuridad, puede haber más que solo frialdad, quizás amor….quizás.

_**Fin**_

**Omake.**

Nagumo se encontraba en la enfermería siendo revisado por keeve, ya que Fusuke lo lastimo severamente.

-quédate quieto ¿Quién diría que el hielo pueda causar heridas como estas?-dijo keeve en son de burla, lo cual el peli rojo solo frunció el seño.

-ese maldito de gazelle, se cree la mucha cosa solo porque novia, JA SI YO TUVIERA NOVIA DE SEGURO SE SENTIRIA CELOSO-dijo nagumo mientras reían malvadamente, la peli purpura solo suspiro y siguió poniéndole las vendas.

-si como si alguna chica quisiera salir contigo-dijo keeve sarcásticamente ,lo cual nagumo la miro con enojo ,pero de repente le llego una idea que hizo que sonriera malvadamente.

-si de seguro ,pero si veo que tu si quieres-dijo nagumo sonriendo pícaramente ,por otro lado keeve solo se sorprendió y arqueo una ceja-vaya la chica de gaia es tímida ,apostaría que saldrías conmigo y terminarías hechizadas por mis encantos.

-JA, eres un iluso, pero….si quieres perder, está bien, si yo gano, aceptaras a gaia como el equipo supremo y me tendrás que decir su majestad por siempre-dijo keeve sonriendo malvadamente, lo cual nagumo bufo molesto pero al final le extendió su mano, lo cual la peli purpura acepto.

-veras dulzura, que caerás bajo mis encantos, y si así sucede serás de mi propiedad-dijo nagumo/burn, lo cual la chica asintió ,así duraron viéndose con una mirada de maldad y conspiración.

Próximamente: la cita y la apuesta, espérenlo.

**Fin del Omake.**

_**Bien dejen review, y como en mi otro fic, digan los nombres de las miembros femeninos del instituto alíen, por ejemplo, hay 2 del equipo de épsilon, una posee un casco de color rojo con un tubo que se conecta al pecho, y la otra es rubia donde tiene un especie de tiara, así quienes lo digan hare un one-shot en especifico para esa persona. Ya que próximamente hare un one-shot de maquiaxosamu/dessarm, así que espérenlo.**_

_**Bye y No me gusta el yaoi**_


End file.
